iCan Deal
by AshAttack
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of tragedy is always hard. Seddie.
1. Chapter I

**iDidn't Know**

**Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of tragedy is always hard. Seddie.**

**Pairings: Sam x Freddie**

**Rating: M, to be safe. I want to explore some dark stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own not.**

**Author's Note: It's been forever since I sat down and wrote something. Sorry if it's not up to par, I've got it get back into the flow of things. I know, it's short, sorry. I'll update soon though.**

On some level, Sam had always expected it to happen.

She wasn't oblivious.

She knew one day she would eventually wonder home from Carly's house, late in the evening, and find the scene played out in front of her.

Of course, she had never expected it to happen so soon. But, in hindsight, Sam could see all the warnings there. She had just chose not to act on them.

She knew her mother was unhappy. Who wouldn't be in her situation? Pregnant at sixteen, kicked out of her home, Sam's mom had lived life rough. Sam's 'dad' split the scene when he found out, and her mother had never been the same since. Sam had always grown up believing it was natural for the daughter to take care of the mother. It wasn't until she was much older and saw how Freddie's mother was when she realized a difference in other kids' homes. And compared to Freddie's mom, Sam was grateful for hers.

Sam knew the alcohol had always played a part in her mother's depression. But she learned early on that taking it away from her was a lost cause.

Sam had sometimes speculated that it would be the liquor that would eventually do the dirty deed. She almost wished it had. At least that way, it would have taken a longer time.

But no, instead of passively allowing alcohol to take her life, Ms. Puckett had done it herself, leaving her seventeen year old daughter to discover the puddle of blood and the broken body when she came home from school.


	2. Chapter II

**iCan Deal**

**Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of tragedy is always hard. Seddie. **

**Pairings: Sam x Freddie **

**Rating: M, to be safe. I want to explore some dark stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I own not. **

**Author's Note: I'm doing this story in short chapters, switching the focus from one character to another. I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks for the encouragement.**

It was the call that had perplexed Freddie the most.

Sure, Sam had called him other times. But only to demand he pick up some ham before iCarly's next rehearsal.

No, this was the last thing he had expected to happen on his normal Thursday afternoon.

Never in his life had he heard Sam so... shaken.

But it had happened. Sam had called him to let him know. Asked him to grab Carly and get their asses over, pronto. Oh, and to let Carly know the situation.

How on God's green earth do you tell your best friend that her other best friend's mother had just killed themselves?

You just do it, that's how. You get her in the car, start driving, and tell her.

All in all, Carly had taken it well. Better than he had. She didn't looked nearly as surprised. But, that was Carly though. Always calm, cool, and collected.

Though, once they had pulled into Sam's drive way, he saw Carly's facade begin to crumble out the corner of his eye.

There were two police cars, nothing more, parked in Sam's drive way. The two cars, now three, looked completely in place in the lower class neighborhood. But that couldn't be right. Things just couldn't look that normal at a time like this.

Freddie turned off the car, and opened the door. By the time he'd exited the car, Carly was already halfway to the door.

He jogged to catch up to her, and reached her just as Carly knocked on the door. Without waiting for a reply, they solemnly entered the house.

And there Sam sat, looking more calm than anyone in her shoes had the right to.

She hadn't heard them come in, she was too engrossed in the officers' conversation.

Carly reached her first, immediately wrapping an arm around her. Freddie hung back for a moment, trying to take it all in. Everything seemed so surreal. He watched as Sam physically relaxed against Carly. It was amazing how much a simple touch could be such a comfort.

Freddie sat on the other side of Sam, wanting to help, not knowing how.


	3. Chapter III

**iCan Deal**

**Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of tragedy is always hard. Seddie. **

**Pairings: Sam x Freddie **

**Rating: M, to be safe. I want to explore some dark stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Suck it**

**Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the crazy bolds, italics, and underlines in the previous chapters. They're all fixed now. **

Sam wasn't as dumb as most people were inclined to believe.

She was fully able to make well informed, quick decisions if the moment called for it. She whole heartedly believed that if you couldn't make up your mind now, it was unlikely you ever would.

Which is why after the social worker showed up at her house once her mother's body had been removed, Sam had no difficulty deciding on how her future would play out.

She was only seventeen. Technically, she wasn't an adult. Therefore, according to the law, Sam had three options.

The first choice was completely out of the question. The social worker that had been called in for Sam's case had the audacity to suggest Sam be placed in foster home, or more likely, an orphanage, for the few months it would take Sam to turn eighteen.

Sam would hear none of that. Neither would Carly. Or Freddie.

The second choice seemed most plausible. At least, if you were a rational human being. Sam would move in with Carly, she practically lived there anyways. Spencer could be granted temporary custody, and there wouldn't be any problems. Of course, you're forgetting that Samantha Puckett was not a rational human being.

Sam had said no.

Carly couldn't fathom why. Sam had said it was a pride thing, that she wouldn't take the charity. Though Carly was quick to point out that it wasn't charity, that Sam was her sister, and it's what family did. They helped one another.

Sam proclaimed that she didn't need anyone's help, and Freddie proclaimed that Sam was a neanderthal.

Whatever the reasoning, that left Sam with the third and final option. Sam could emancipate herself. With her mother gone, and not having a clue as to who her father was, Sam could willing become her own guardian. Granted, she'd have to find a place to live, provide for herself, and all that jazz, what difference did that make? She'd be doing it in a few short months regardless, might as well get a head start.

And it was with that decision Sam had made that led to the all out epic war that was currently engaged in the Shay's living room. Freddie and Spencer quietly stayed in the back, knowing what was good for them.

"Sam, don't be stupid. You don't have any money saved up. You'd have to quit school to get a job. You will NOT become a high school drop out!"

"Geeze Carls, what are you? My mom? Nope! You're not! She's dead 'cause she couldn't hack it in the real world. And I'll be damned if I end up like that. Accepting your pity now would only hurt me in the long run. I'd wind up depending on you to provide for me, and forget any concept of reality and wind up just like that booze-soaked, sorry excuse for a woman. Just LAY THE FUCK OFF."

And with that proclamation, Sam stormed up to Carly's roomed and locked herself in from the rest of the world.

She plopped down on Carly's bed and held in a shriek.

She flipped over onto her back and assessed her situation. Her mother was gone. For good. No returning from Vegas in two months after not hearing a single word from her. No finding her passed out in an alley somewhere off in the neighborhood. She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

'Good.' Sam mused to herself. She didn't need the woman anyways. She was just a drunken slob that was nothing more than one big hassle. All her life Sam had taken care of the woman. And what for? Nothing but some drunken insults occasionally thrown at her.

But what was to become of her now? She had no home. Sam was well aware of the fact her mother had not made a house payment in months. Nor had she made any payments on any of the bills piled up.

There was always Carly's offer. But that was too much. Sam Puckett was invincible after all. She didn't need their pity or their help.

She'd find some mediocre job and some roach filled apartment.

Not to mention she knew a few of her mom's 'friends' were always looking for new recruitments, and if push came to shove she'd just have to resort to-

Footsteps stirred Sam out of her thoughts.

Call it a sixth sense, call it woman's intuition, call it whatever you want. Sam knew that was Carly coming up to try to reason with her again.

Lucky for Sam, she had locked the door, so Carly couldn't get it.

She heard the door knob twist.

And then, the door opened.

Wait, what? Sam had locked the door. She distinctively remembered doing so right after slamming the be-jeezus out of it.

Oh damn it all. Carly must have used that skeleton key Spencer had made.

Well, never mind it. Sam would just have to resort to her basic defense.

She pretended that she was asleep.


	4. Chapter IV

**iCan Deal**

**Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of tragedy is always hard. Seddie. **

**Pairings: Sam x Freddie **

**Rating: M, to be safe. I want to explore some dark stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Suck it**

**Author's Note: Maybe I'm just being insecure, but does my story suck or something? Very little feedback worries me. Also, sorry it took so long to get this up. Things are a bit hectic at the moment for me.**

It seemed that all Freddie could do was sigh.

It seemed all Freddie ever did anymore was sigh.

He sunk his head deeper into the pillow on the couch while he held back a scream of frustration.

Why did people have to be so difficult? Why did girls have to be so difficult? Why did Sam have to be so ungodly difficult?

He had ventured up to Carly's room not long after the episode that had taken place in the living room. He just wanted to make sure Sam was alright.

You see, things weren't like they used to be when they were younger. Ever since the day in tenth grade Freddie had denounced his love for Carly things had gotten marginally better between Sam and himself. Though, every year Sam did demand we go out and celebrate that day as if it were a national holiday. And though, he and Sam still bickered occasionally. And still played practical jokes on one another.

What had changed was that Sam no longer beat him up anymore. Well, that probably had more to do with the fact that he had grown up quite a bit and filled out rather nicely than he and Sam getting along better. But that was moot point.

Freddie had gone to check on Sam because he cared for her well being. Of course, being Sam, she had merely decided to fake sleep when he attempted to talk to her.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on your point of view, Freddie could easily tell the difference. He had long been witness to her naps in math class and in history class and in any other class he had ever had with her to know what she looked like when she was asleep.

So when Freddie decided he wasn't going to have any of that, he got a surprise.

When he sat down on the bed beside Sam's prone form, he saw her casually peak through one eye. And once she noticed it was him, she had pounced.

Now, it had been years since Sam last beat him up. So imagine Freddie's surprise when he was tackled to the ground and left wheezing on the floor while Sam ran off.


	5. Chapter Vi

**iCan Deal**

**Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of tragedy is always hard. Seddie. **

**Pairings: Sam x Freddie **

**Rating: M, to be safe. I want to explore some dark stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Lets just not go there. **

**Author's Note: I don't think this is turning out to be as serious as I want it., Hmmm. **

Sam was nervous to say the least.

It had been a few days since she had last seen Freddie and the others.

She knew they were all worried, Carly especially. But she just hadn't managed the strength to face them until now,

Ever since that moment Freddie had tried to talk to her after she yelled at Carly she had been a wreck. As soon as she realized Freddie was going to make her confront him she had bailed. She knocked him off the bed taking the wind out of him with her. She had ran downstairs and fled the Bushwell Plaza.

At first she was unsure as to what to do. She didn't know what she wanted, save that she didn't want to talk about her mother. It wasn't until she was finally at her house had she realized that was her intentions all along.

She wasn't surprised when the door swung open immediately as she turned the knob. Even when her mom was around Sam had never bothered to lock the door.

A sigh escaped her as she climbed the stairs and found herself in her mother's room.

As Sam surveyed her surroundings the tears she had been holding back for so long finally escaped her eyes and came tumbling down.

She fell onto her mother's bed with a soft plop and curled into a ball. Once the tears had started there was no stopping it. The floodgate was opened and all she could was lay on her mother's bed, grasping at her pillow and feel alone.

She stayed like this until she finally wore herself out enough to fall asleep.

**Note: Consider this a part one. I've had this part for a while, but I've been having trouble to finish it up. I'm trying. It won't be long now. WOOT for spring break in two weeks. **


End file.
